


Distracting Hastur

by EdenCrowleyFell



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenCrowleyFell/pseuds/EdenCrowleyFell
Summary: Hastur is busy with paperwork after leaving it to the last minute. Michael wants to spend time with him. So she comes down to Hell with lunch for him. They eat and Michael starts to distract him from his work. Hastur gives in but at the risk of getting yelled at by Beelzebub.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Hastur (Good Omens), Hastur/Michael (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	Distracting Hastur

Hastur was in his office working on paperwork. He hated that he left it to the last minute. But he wanted to spend time with Michael. She was so stressed lately. He couldn't help but be there after she had her space. He comforted her with hugs and kisses. Telling her she's a good girl and the perfect angel. He needed to get this done by tonight though. Or he would be in big trouble with Beelzebub. But no matter how hard he tried to focus Michael was always on his mind. Especially now. As she had a day off and was spending it at home waiting for him. Hopefully Aziraphale was keeping her company. They are such good friends after all. Even after Michael told him about the Earth files. She was forgiven by Aziraphale. But not by Crowley. Crowley thought it was an invasion of privacy. Which Michael agreed it was. She promise never to do it again. Hastur was happy about that. Because he found it very weird that it happened to their friends. Hastur kept working as he knew the deadline was getting closer. He couldn't miss it. He didn't want Beelzebub to yell at him again. Not after last time. She was so mad that she was buzzing up a storm. That was scary. Even to Hastur it was. He sighed as he worked and thought about Michael.

But as he was working he heard a knock on the door. He sighed knowing someone would bother him eventually. He decided just to see who it was. Just so they can be turned away. Or so he hoped. " Come in." Hastur said wanting to see who it is. The door opened to show his angel was standing there. Michael was holding a basket. " I brought you lunch." Michael said hoping that makes Hastur happy. Hastur smiled happy to see Michael. He was happy about her bringing lunch. But he was mostly happy about seeing her. " Come here Michael. I guess I can take a break for lunch." Hastur said happy that she brought lunch for the both of them. Michael set the basket on his desk. She went over to Hastur and kissed his cheek. Hastur blushed and looked at her. Michael sat down in his lap. Hastur sighed and looked at her. " Michael no I need to work while we eat." Hastur said trying not to let her distract him. He put her on a chair beside him hoping that might help. Michael whined about it wanting to spend time with him right now. Not when he gets home. Hastur ignored her whining as he unpacked the basket of food for them to eat. He set up the plates for him and Michael and gave them each some of the food. Michael started eating after that. She forgot what she was whining about as she ate. Hastur was happy about that. He continued working as they ate their lunch together.

Michael finished her food first. She wanted to distract Hastur from his work. So that he will pay attention to her. She had an idea to get this from him. She put her face close to his ear and started whispering. " Come on Hastur. Don't you want to kiss me. Make out with me." Michael said trying to get her boyfriend to have a bit of fun on his break. Even though it wasn't really a break. Hastur got distracted by this but didn't listen. He kept working on his work. Michael stepped up her game though. She started kissing his cheek after every whisper. Every whisper got naughtier. She kept trying to sit on his lap. After some time Hastur gave into her sitting on his lap. But he didn't give into everything else she was doing. He kept trying to ignore it. Even if he knew it wouldn't last much longer. Michael kept going with her tactic for a while longer. As she was trying to get him to pay attention to her. She was eating the pie Aziraphale had made for her as she did. After a while of trying more Hastur finally broken. He picked her up and put her against the wall. He was going to give her the attention that she wanted. Michael acted surprised by this. " Hastur dear what has gotten into you?" Michael said trying to play dumb with her demon lover. Hastur started kissing her neck as she said this. He looked up at her and growled. " You know what you did. Now be a good girl and play nice." Hastur said wanting her to do that for him. Michael nodded at this and decided to play nice. Hastur knew this would take the whole afternoon. He wouldn't get done with his work tonight. It was worth getting yelled at by Beelzebub though. As long as his angel was happy he was happy.

The End


End file.
